


Take Me Over

by toobusy2write



Series: Dangerous!verse [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Bloodplay, Breathplay, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: TJRBB, Crossover, Dom/sub, Multi, Sequel, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toobusy2write/pseuds/toobusy2write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy only tagged along for Adam's meeting with his new legal team for moral support.  He didn't expect to find himself in bed with two vampires by night's end, but <i>fuck</i>.  He <i>so</i>  wasn't complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Over

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to _Dangerous_ , which I previously had listed as a one shot fic. I'm calling this verse the Dangerous!verse. You can get to the series page for it by following the link in the header above. 
> 
> Title taken from lyrics to the song _Flesh_ by Simon Curtis. The song is included in the soundtrack for this fic, which you can find by following the link below to @qafmaniac's artwork post. 
> 
> **Artist:** @qafmaniac  
>  **Beta(s):** @shinyredrain  & [silk_labrinth](http://silk_labyrinth.livejournal.com)  
>  **Additional Pairings** (not listed above): Mentions of past Tommy/Oz  & past Tommy/Adam  
>  **Warning:** While Tommy has a safeword, there is no mention of a safeword between Angel and Spike (because vampires).  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine, not for profit ... just borrowing them to get the plot bunny that invaded my brain to shut up already.  
>  **Setting:** Takes place present day(ish).  
>  Adam Fandom: Mostly canon, with the obvious exception of the events that took place in _Dangerous_. Plus, Tommy's single and his hair is pink again, just because I wanted it that way.  
>  Buffyverse Fandom: This is set post _The Girl In Question_ and goes AU after that. Angel's team is entrenched in Wolfram  & Hart, but the whole Black Thorn storyline never existed. Along the way, Spike became head of security because as much as Angel likes to pretend otherwise, at the end of the day, it's Spike he trusts most to have his back. Also, instead of sticking strictly to the time frame that season would have occurred in, I've stretched time out to make season 5 take place closer to present day. 
> 
> **A/N:** Many thanks to @shinyredrain and [silk_labrinth](http://silk_labyrinth.livejournal.com) for beta'ing this. I only finished the fic a few days ago, so they had it dumped in their laps very last minute. *squishes them both*
> 
>  **Artwork:** You can find @qafmaniac's amazing art and soundtrack for this fic at: [**LJ**](http://qafmaniac.livejournal.com/230634.html) / [**DW**](http://qafmaniac.dreamwidth.org/297054.html). Once again she hit the nail on the head with the music, and the artwork is just gorgeous. *squishes her to death*

"He's kind of eccentric, isn't he?" Adam commented as he and Tommy watched Lorne through the windows that made up one wall of the office he'd left them in.

"I guess," Tommy shrugged, watching Lorne curiously. 

Adam was under the impression that Lorne's green skin, red eyes and the horns protruding from his head were make-up, contacts and props. Possibly some kind of ironic statement about how much like monsters corporate types could be. Tommy wasn't so sure. 

Of course, he knew something Adam didn't. Something he'd known for a long time now. Demons were fucking real. Still, it wasn't like he ran into them every day. Or even every year. In fact, the only other supernatural being he'd ever run into besides Spike had been a werewolf named Oz who had played the same bar circuits as Tommy a few years back. He'd told Tommy things about Spike that made Tommy truly appreciate just how fucking lucky he'd been the night they'd met. If Spike hadn't been trying to stay off Angel's radar by not killing humans, Tommy was sure Spike would've drained him. 

"It's cool, though," Adam said, oblivious to Tommy's musings. "I like it. Makes me feel like this might be a good fit, you know? Lorne thinks he can get me a recording contract that gives me more control than I had last time."

Tommy nodded. "Yeah. Lorne seems cool. He talks a lot, but I get a good vibe from him."

Adam exhaled and reached over, squeezing Tommy's knee. "Thanks for coming along."

"Any time," Tommy said. "Although I don't really get why you needed me here."

"Never underestimate the power of moral support," Adam said simply, giving Tommy's knee a pat. "Plus, I value your opinion. You're a good judge of character."

Tommy groaned. "Dude, tell me you aren't planning on making your decision based on my gut. I don't want that kind of responsibility."

Adam chuckled. "Relax, Tommy Joe. I promise to only make it part of the decision."

Tommy exhaled, somewhat relieved.

"No more than seventy-five percent at most," Adam joked.

Glaring at him, Tommy muttered, "Asshole," but he couldn't quite keep the smile off his face. 

It was nice to see Adam in good spirits for a change. He'd been … off ever since the breakup with Sauli and his second album not going as well as anticipated. Of course, that was mostly due to the asswipes at RCA, in Tommy's opinion, but now Adam was free of them. Hopefully, that meant good things for the new album.

"Sorry to keep you fellas waiting," Lorne said, walking into the room with an assistant trailing close behind. Clasping his hands together, he smiled. "Now, where were we?" 

Before anything else could be said, loud crashing and screams of fear came from outside the room.

Immediately Adam and Tommy jumped up from the couch.

"What's that?" Adam asked, going all alpha male and stepping in front of Tommy.

Tommy rolled his eyes and stepped out from behind Adam, glaring when Adam tried to shove him back.

"Uh, nothing," Lorne said with a nervous chuckle as he crossed back to the double doors and closed them, muffling the sounds. "Nothing to worry your pretty little heads about, anyway. I'm sure security will take care of it."

Lorne no more stepped away from the doors than they flew open, hitting the walls so hard they came half off their hinges, and a ninja landed on his back on the floor inside the office. He was dressed completely in black, down to the fabric wrapped around his head and across the lower half of his face. He immediately jumped to his feet, just as Spike stepped through the doorway, looking exactly the same as he had the last time Tommy had seen him, down to the ankle-length duster hanging from his lean frame.

"Holy fuck," Tommy said under his breath.

Spike's gaze snapped to his, eyes widening in momentary surprise. It didn't last, though, because the ninja came at Spike, wielding a curved sword. 

In a blur of moves that left Tommy breathless, Spike fought, going so far as to jump and somersault over the ninja's head, landing behind him. The ninja whipped around, and it was then Tommy saw that his eyes were glowing green. So. Not human then. Adam must have seen them too, because he grabbed Tommy's arm and held on with a grip tight enough to make Tommy wince.

Suddenly the fight shifted in their direction as the ninja dove at them, knife slashing through the air toward Tommy's neck. Before Tommy could even think of moving—and before Adam could try to pull more alpha shit and push him out of the way—Spike was there, hand closing around the blade, stopping it in midair. Tommy's eyes widened as blood dripped from Spike's palm. 

Spike growled, bones crunching as his face shifted. Ridges rose on his forehead, his eyes shifted from blue to gold, and his fangs dropped. 

"Holy fuck," Adam said, echoing Tommy's earlier words.

Glaring at the ninja demon, Spike said, "Should've stayed the fuck away from him, arsehole. Was just amusing myself with you 'til now, but he's a friend of mine, so—"

Breaking off midsentence, Spike punched the demon in the face with his free hand and jerked the sword out of his grip with the other. Tossing the sword in the air, he caught it by the handle with his uninjured hand and, faster than Tommy could blink, Spike sliced clean through the demon's neck. Its body crumpled to the floor, green fluid oozing out as the head rolled toward Lorne, stopping near his feet.

Lorne sighed. "And I just got this carpet cleaned, too."

Bending down and ripping a strip of fabric off the ninja's clothing, Spike said, "No worries, mate. Their blood looks nasty, but it dissolves in water right quick."

"What did he mean, you're his friend?" Adam asked Tommy in a whisper.

"We, uh, we met a few years back," Tommy whispered back, even though he was sure Spike could hear every word.

Straightening, Spike wrapped the strip of black cloth around his bleeding hand and turned to Tommy. "Hi," he said, a warm smile curling his lips.

"Hi," Tommy replied, returning the smile.

Spike looked him over appreciatively. "Looking good, pet. Like the hair."

Shyly, Tommy pushed his pink fringe out of his eyes, but before he could respond in kind, the glass wall next to the door shattered and another ninja came flying into the room. He landed on a nearby coffee table which broke, dropping him to the floor in a pile of wood. A dark-haired man around Adam's height stepped over jagged bits of glass still trapped in the frame of the window wall and stalked toward the ninja demon.

Rolling his eyes, Spike snorted. "Couldn't just kick him through the open doorway, could you? Had to make an entrance as usual. Ponce."

"Shut up, Spike," the man said through gritted teeth.

"Don't think I will," Spike said defiantly. "Wasn't it you droning on and on at the last meeting about unnecessary expenses? Going to tell me breaking a wall of glass was necessary? Hmm?"

The man growled, face shifting similar to Spike's. Another vampire, then. 

"In case you haven't noticed," he said, "I'm fighting a demon here. Maybe you could save the sarcasm for afterwards?"

"What's the fun in that?" Spike threw back. "Besides, we both know you're dragging this out to amuse yourself. Could've offed him five times over by now."

Cursing, the man leapt at the demon and literally ripped its head from its shoulders. Dropping the head, he turned on Spike and started advancing. "Maybe I'll amuse myself with you instead, then."

The second head rolled to a stop at Lorne's feet, and he muttered something unintelligible as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

Seemingly unconcerned with the showdown taking place between Spike and the other vampire, Lorne said into the phone, "Hello, maintenance? We need a couple buckets of water up here ASAP. And towels. _Lots_ of towels."

Hands up, palms out, Spike feigned surrender as he took a step back. The smirk on his face gave him away, though, even as he said, "Now Peaches, let's talk about this."

"Talk?" the man—Peaches?—said. Louder, he repeated, " _Talk_? How about we talk about the fact that they got in here because you were down in the break room playing poker instead of supervising security like you're supposed to be doing."

"In all fairness," Spike said, backing up another step even though he sounded more amused than scared, "I left Wesley in charge. How was I supposed to know Blue would pop in and drag him off to whatever dimension she's hanging about in today?"

"Because she does it all the damn time," the vampire said, still advancing.

"Angel, Spike," Lorne said, thumbing off his phone, "could you maybe take this somewhere else? Vampire blood doesn't wash out that well and I really don't want to have to pick out new carpet again."

Tommy's eyes widened. _Holy shit_. The other vampire was Angel? Oz had told him some things about Angel, too. 

Ignoring Lorne, Spike said to Angel, "True. Still not my fault, though."

Angel raised his eyebrows incredulously and stopped in his tracks. "How do you figure that?"

Spike shrugged. "If you paid me better, wouldn't have to resort to playin' poker for blood money, would I?"

"Playing for…." Angel trailed off and snarled. Closing the distance faster than Tommy could blink, Angel glared down at Spike and said through clenched teeth, "You don't _buy_ your blood, Spike. You drink all of mine!"

"Well, if you weren't so tight with the otter blood, I wouldn't have to!" Spike retorted.

Angel growled, deep and rumbling, and Tommy held his breath, wondering if the two of them were going to come to blows. Based on the way both Spike and Oz had described Spike and Angel's relationship, it was almost inevitable.

Thankfully, Lorne stepped in. "Hey guys? Clients in the room. Brand new clients. Ones who until a few minutes ago had no idea the supernatural actually existed. I overheard them. They thought I was wearing some kind of ironic costume."

Angel blinked and shifted back to his human face as he looked over at Tommy and Adam. "Hi."

"Hi," Adam said faintly.

"Hi," Tommy said. "Um, I actually knew—"

Spike interrupted by clearing his throat. Loudly.

Frowning, Tommy glanced at him and caught the subtle shake of Spike's head and the warning look in his eyes.

"Knew what?" Angel asked.

"I already knew about supernatural stuff," Tommy said, realizing Spike didn't want him to tell Angel they knew each other. "I met this guy a few years back. Oz. I kinda got cornered by a werewolf and Oz shifted into one too, and saved me."

"What?" Adam squeaked from next to Tommy. "And you didn't _tell_ me?"

Tommy glanced over at Adam. "It was way before we met, and come on. You wouldn't have believed me, anyway. You would've laughed and said I must've been smoking the good shit that night."

Adam stared at Tommy for a moment before shrugging. "You're right. I would've. I'm not entirely convinced someone didn't slip me something and all _this_ is some kind of fucked-up hallucination."

Chuckling awkwardly, Lorne said, "This is as real as it gets, cupcake, I promise." Glancing between Adam and Angel, he said, "Adam, meet Angel, the head of the LA branch of Wolfram & Hart. Angel, meet our newest client, Adam Lambert, runner-up on season eight of _American Idol_ , although he should have won. The whole thing was rigged."

Adam and Angel shook hands, and Adam said modestly, "I wouldn't say that. Kris is an awesome person. He deserved to win, too."

"No, actually, he didn't," Lorne said. "Great guy, but come on. You had that win in the bag."

Adam chuckled. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Lorne smiled. "It's not a vote of confidence. It's a fact. The head of our legal department, Charles Gunn, looked it up. One of the other contestants, Danny Gokey, made a deal with the devil, so to speak. Specifically, it was with Renniw. He rules the Retaehc dimension, which closely mirrors ours. Enough so that he can affect our reality. For a price. His price was Gokey's soul."

"I fucking knew it," Tommy said triumphantly. "I fucking knew you should've won that shit."

Adam shook his head. "I don't understand. I mean, I knew he didn't like me, but to give up his soul just so I wouldn't win? Really?"

"Well, according to one of the attorneys that wrote up the contract, Gokey was operating under the assumption that he'd make it down to the final two with you," Lorne said. "The arrogant ass didn't once think Kris would beat him out, so instead of telling Renniw to make sure he won, he told him to keep you from winning. No one here at the firm bothered to correct him when the contract was written up because they didn't like him much."

"Wow." Adam sat back down on the couch, looking a little shell-shocked. 

While Lorne and Adam had been talking, Tommy noticed Angel giving him a strange look and glancing back and forth between him and Spike. Shifting nervously, Tommy glanced over at Spike, who seemed fascinated with the chipping polish on his nails. 

Suddenly, Angel walked over and circled Tommy as if he was prey. Tommy froze in fear, eyes widening and darting to Spike for help when Angel leaned in and sniffed at his neck. 

Instantly, Spike was across the room, standing in front of Tommy and glaring at Angel over his shoulder. 

Snapping out of his bemused daze, Adam jumped up off the couch and crossed to stand at Tommy's side. "Get the fuck away from him."

Before Tommy could tell Adam not to bother—that just like in the movies, vampires were way stronger than humans—Spike spoke.

"Leave off, Angel." Spike's tone was deadly serious. "You're scaring the boy."

Tommy swallowed, glad Spike was on his side. For a flash of a second, Tommy wished he were anywhere but there. Just as quickly, though, he recanted the wish, remembering how dangerous Oz had told him wishes could be.

For a long, tense moment, no one moved. Or breathed. Even Lorne looked a little wary of the standoff. 

Finally, Angel stepped out from behind Tommy and their gazes met and held. 

Adam placed a hand on Tommy's shoulder as a show of support.

"Sorry," Angel said. "I was just … surprised. I recognized your scent, but it took me a minute to place it." 

_Oh shit_ , Tommy thought to himself, shooting Spike a quick glance before mumbling a quick acceptance of the apology. 

Bemused, Angel glanced at Spike. " _He's_ the guy you fucked when you came to town for the ring?"

" _What_?" Adam said, staring at Tommy in shock for the second time in the last ten minutes. "You _fucked_ a vampire and didn't think to mention it when you said you met him a few years back?"

"In his defense, mate, I think he was about to tell you 'til I warned him off," Spike piped in. "Never know how Angel's going to react to one of my tumbles." Turning to Angel, Spike's eyes narrowed. "And so what if I did?"

Angel chuckled. "I'm just surprised. He's not really your type." Giving Tommy the once-over, he added, "He's _much_ more my type."

Spike snorted. "Right. Because we've never been attracted to each other's bed partners before." Spike's gaze shifted to Tommy and softened around the edges, a smile curling the corners of his mouth. "Guess we just … clicked. Didn't we, pet?"

Tommy's face heated just thinking about how well they'd clicked. "Um, yeah. I guess we did."

After looking back and forth between all of them in the silence that followed, Lorne clapped his hands together. "Well, as fun as this impromptu getting-to-know-you gathering has been, Adam is here for a purpose, and since my office needs a thorough cleaning now, may we use your conference room, Angel?"

"Sure." Angel's gaze remained trained on Tommy, even as he answered Lorne. It made Tommy feel … twitchy. It was somehow disconcerting and hot at the same time. Finally, he looked away, gaze landing on Spike. "I'll deal with you later. Right now, take care of the security leak." 

Pretending to snap to attention, Spike pasted on an overacted serious expression and saluted Angel. "Yes sir, Captain Grumpy Pants, sir."

Tommy had to bite his bottom lip to keep from laughing at Spike's antics. He had no fucking clue what was going on between Angel and Spike, but one thing seemed to be the same, at least from what he'd been told. Spike still enjoyed winding Angel up.

Angel just rolled his eyes and led Adam, Tommy and Lorne out of the room.

When Tommy reached the broken doorway, he paused and turned to look back at Spike. 

He struggled for something to say, but before he could figure out exactly what, Spike winked at him. "We'll catch up later, pet. That's a promise."

Tommy grinned, nervous anticipation fluttering through him. "You know where to find me."

Spike stepped into the bar and glanced around. Unlike most of LA, which mutated according to the current trend, the bar hadn't changed much from the punk dive it had been years earlier. Same poorly lit interior, same horrid music blasting through the speakers, same mix of human and demon clientele. Apparently the owner took his punk roots seriously. Good on him.

Locating the bar, Spike's gaze zeroed in on Tommy's pink hair, and a slow smile spread across his face. He'd shown up. 

Walking over, Spike slid onto the stool next to Tommy's and signaled the bartender to give him a shot of whatever Tommy was having.

"Last time we were here together, you were too young to drink."

Tommy glanced over at Spike and grinned. "Last time we were here together, I was too young for a _lot_ of things, not that it stopped me."

Spike mirrored Tommy's grin. "That you were."

"So," Tommy said, picking up the shot of whiskey sitting in front of him, "you and  
Angel, huh?"

Tommy tossed back the drink, and Spike's eyebrows rose as a whiff of jealousy wafted off the boy, reminding Spike of the way Tommy had reacted years ago to the subject of Angel. This time, though, there was something else there, too. Arousal. Interesting. Maybe this discussion wouldn't go arse over tits after all.

"Yeah, me and Angel," Spike said, adding with a rueful smile, "together again." He flashed back to the time he'd said something similar to Angel in the parking garage, back when he'd temporarily been a ghost and Angel had been irritated by his mere existence. So much had changed in some ways and yet in other ways…. 

"Oh," Tommy said, looking vaguely disappointed. But then his expression veered off into confused. "Wait. Oz told me Angel couldn't, like, have sex without losing his soul or some shit. He hasn't lost his soul, has he? I heard it was … really bad the last time he did."

Spike snorted and tossed back the shot the bartender brought him, then signaled for another for him and Tommy. "Oz's out of the loop on that one. Angel has lots of sex. Just not usually with humans, although he did have that thing with wolf-girl for a bit." 

Tommy's eyebrows arched and Spike elaborated, "Nina. He saved her from being eaten alive by a werewolf a while back, but not before she got bitten. For a while they had some kind of buggered up pseudo-relationship that once a month involved cages and chains and some really … interesting sex. Rest of the time, they were mostly boring and sappy." Spike paused, unable to resist a quick scan of the club before finishing with, "Don't know if it was the fact that Nina's not completely human or because it was a far cry from true love, but his soul remained firmly attached the whole time. What else did Oz tell you?"

Tommy smiled a little. "Enough for me to know just how fucking lucky I was that you were trying to lay low that night."

Spike thought about denying it, but they both knew the truth. Tommy _had_ got lucky. In more ways than he knew. If Spike hadn't been trying to stay off Angel's radar, he most probably would have drained Tommy right there in a dark shadowy corner of the club, before he had a chance to get to know Tommy and be intrigued enough to let him live. 

But even so, if things had gone Spike's way with Angel and the ring, he'd planned on snatching Tommy up and making him his pet. Being a vampire's pet didn't have a long life expectancy. Either the vamp they belonged to got a little too drunk or pissed off one night and drained them, or an enemy got a hold of them and killed them for revenge.

Not feeling like getting into all of that, though, especially since it had the potential to scare Tommy off, Spike simply said, "That you were."

"Why'd you meet me here tonight?" Tommy asked, head cocked a little.

Spike grinned. "Thought that was obvious."

"What about Angel?"

"Vampires aren't exactly monogamous," Spike said. "We can do it when we're with a human and the situation calls for it, but it's not our default, especially not with another vampire."

"So you can what? Fuck around with whoever you want to, whenever you want to?" Tommy asked skeptically. 

Spike weighed his answer carefully. Somehow, he doubted Tommy had gone back to strictly vanilla sex after their night together. He was too much of a natural sub. Given that, Spike was sure Tommy would grasp the dynamic going on between him and Angel. 

"Angel can. I need permission."

Understanding dawned in Tommy's eyes. "So you asked for permission and Angel just said go for it?"

Glancing over Tommy's shoulder, Spike zeroed in on dark, dangerous features half hidden in shadows. "Not exactly."

Tommy looked over his shoulder. "He's here? He's not gonna kill me in a jealous rage, is he? Because I didn't sign up for that."

Spike chuckled. "You haven't signed up for anything yet. And no, he's not going to kill you. He's also not going to let you see him," Spike added as Tommy searched the club high and low with a frown on his face. "Least, not yet."

Tommy's gaze returned to Spike's and he asked, "What does that mean?"

Spike leaned in a little, gaze flicking from Tommy's eyes to his lips, then back again. "Means Angel enjoys stalking humans and watching me seduce young, innocent things. He's indulging in both pleasures tonight."

Swallowing hard, Tommy said, "Oh. Wow."

Scenting the air, Spike discovered a heady mix of fear, excitement and _want_ pouring off the boy. Seems Angel had read him right in the office after all. Spike should've known better than to question it. Angel could be clueless about humans at times, but when it came to wants and desires, he had a sixth sense for sniffing out the willing.

"Interested?" Spike asked after giving Tommy a moment to process the information.

"That depends." Tommy fidgeted with his empty shot glass as he held Spike's gaze. 

"On?"

'On whether or not I'll get just as lucky this time." He shifted and elaborated, "With the whole living through the night thing."

"Didn't you hear? I'm all soul-having now."

Tommy's eyes widened. "Some gypsy shoved one down your throat, too?"

Spike snorted. "Not likely. Fought for mine, I did." Frowning, he eyed Tommy. "Just how much did wolf-boy tell you? When I knew him, he was a man of few words."

Tommy shrugged. "We played the same clubs for a while, sometimes the same bands even. Until he moved away from LA, anyway. There were a lot of late nights and a lot of drugs to pass around back then. He got chatty when he got high, especially with me since I knew demons were real."

"I see." With a leering grin, Spike asked, "Were bands and drugs the only things you and Oz got up to together?"

Tommy looked away as the bartender brought them another round, and he laughed softly. "No, but it was never anything serious. I got my love of not-found-in-nature hair colors from him, though."

"Saw that," Spike said. "Pink's kind of a bold statement for a place like this, innit? Bit risky, even."

Chin jutting out defiantly, Tommy said, "If they don't like it, fuck 'em. Been dealing with assholes ever since I picked up an eyeliner pencil back in high school. Besides," he added, shooting Spike a flirtatious grin, "I know this badass dude who'd take a sword to the hand rather than let me get hurt, so … not _that_ risky."

Spike laughed. Tommy was just as cheeky as he remembered. Maybe more so.

"Thanks, by the way," Tommy said. "I would've been dead if you hadn't stopped that sword." He blinked. "And wow, I really just said that and it's not a reference to a video game or an exaggeration or anything. That's so fucked up."

"Welcome to my world." Feeling shy at being thanked—an emotion he didn't feel often, probably because thanks didn't happen often—Spike said, "And no worries. Was mostly my fault for letting on that I knew you when we burst in. He was going for you to try to get me off my game."

"Wow, major tactical error, then," Tommy said. Reaching over, he grabbed the hand Spike had stopped the sword with and turned it palm up. Bemused, he shook his head. "Not a trace. Vampire healing, huh?"

"Pretty much," Spike said, feeling himself stir at the touch. "Was mostly healed by the time you walked out of Lorne's office."

Tommy looked up, and Spike felt caught in searching brown eyes. "You never answered my question."

Gaze dropping to Tommy's lips as the sexual tension ramped up from a strong undercurrent to a swelling tsunami about to hit the shore, Spike licked his own. "What's that again?"

"Am I going to live if I walk out of here with the two of you?" Tommy asked boldly.

Spike's gaze lifted to Tommy's and he frowned. "Thought we covered that."

"Not to, like, discount whatever you had to go through to get your soul back or anything, but it's not a leash. There are a fuck-ton of humans out there with supposed souls who go around murdering people."

"Man after my own heart. Been saying that for years," Spike said, appreciating the fact that Tommy understood on a level most humans didn't seem to. "Only mentioned it out of force of habit, to be quite honest. Angel's people live and die by the belief that a soul is the bloody end-all be-all."

Shifting on his stool, Tommy spread his legs in a completely blatant invitation and leaned in. "Still waiting on that answer."

"Can't get much by you, can I?" Spike grinned, impressed. "Right, then. You have my solemn word that I won't drain you or otherwise hurt you in any way you don't want me to."

"What about Angel?" Tommy asked.

Spike had to give it to the kid, he was a persistent little fucker. Glancing over Tommy's shoulder again, Spike's gaze penetrated the shadows and locked onto Angel's. Not like he didn't already know the answer, but he figured it was a fair enough question. Tommy deserved a fair answer. At Angel's nod, Spike shifted his gaze back to Tommy. "You have his word, too. That good enough?"

Tommy studied him for a long moment. It didn't escape Spike's notice that Tommy had yet to release his hand. He couldn't say he minded. He rather liked it, in fact.

Eventually, Tommy found what he was looking for in Spike's expression and nodded. "I might still be as crazy as I was back then, but yeah. It's enough."

"And you want this? With both of us? Because at some point Angel's going to join in."

Tommy nodded. "I do."

Spike slid off his stool, strategically placing himself between Tommy's spread thighs in the process. Tommy sucked in a sharp breath and Spike's cock twitched in reaction to the pheromones flooding the air around them. 

Smirking, Spike turned his hand in Tommy's and laced their fingers together. "C'mon pet. Let's shift."

Deja vu swept through Tommy the moment Spike took his hand and led him from the club. It didn't last, though, chased out by the feeling of someone following them, even though he couldn't see anyone anywhere. Somewhere in the shadows, though, he knew Angel was lurking. _Stalking_ them. It was a fuck of a lot hotter and only slightly less disturbing than the fans that stalked him on concert days. 

Nervous excitement thrummed through Tommy and settled in his cock, getting him half hard as he gave the shadows another glance and came up empty yet again. "How long is he going to keep this up?"

Spike stopped next to a cherry-red Viper. "A while. 'S foreplay for him." Pulling a key fob out of his coat pocket, he hit the button and the car alarm deactivated. 

"Holy shit, this is yours?" Tommy wasn't much of a car guy, but even he knew it was a sick ride. 

Spike chuckled, letting go of Tommy's hand to walk around to the driver's side. "Only in the sense that I nicked the keys from Angel's pocket on the way into the club."

Tommy opened the door and climbed in, nearly groaning as the leather seat cradled his back and ass. "And he's just going to let you take it without permission?"

Spike snorted. "If I asked for permission, he'd soddin' well have me strapped down and hauled off to medical for a complete workup faster than you can blink. Tosser expects it by now. Doesn't even try to hide the keys from me anymore. It's sad. Makes the whole thing a bit boring, actually." Glancing over at Tommy as he fired up the engine, Spike grinned wickedly. " 'Cept for tonight. Bet he's lurking in the shadows fuming because he has to keep up with us by hopping buildings now."

Tommy laughed. "You two are completely fucked up, you know that, right?"

Spike shrugged, a fond smile on his lips. "Maybe, but it works for us." 

Tommy tried to ignore the stab of jealousy that sliced through him. It was stupid, anyway. It wasn't like he and Spike were together by any stretch of the imagination. Hell, after tonight who knew how long it would be before he saw Spike again, if ever. He had no business being jealous of a relationship that had started a hundred years before he was even born. 

"Hey," Spike said, pulling into Wolfram & Hart's underground parking. "You alright?"

Tommy shrugged off the green-eyed monster—and wow, that took on new meaning given what he'd witnessed earlier—and he looked over at Spike. "Sure, but … Wolfram & Hart?"

"Could take you to a hotel I suppose, but figured Angel's place would give us the most privacy."

"Angel lives in his office?"

Spike shook his head as they pulled into the reserved parking space. "Penthouse, pet. He's the CEO, after all. Only the best for him."

"What about you? Do you live with him?" Tommy asked.

Spike shrugged. "More or less. Do have my own flat for when I need a break from his moods, but 's a bit of a dive, especially because I spend hardly any time there."

Climbing out of the car, Tommy felt another prickle of awareness raise the hairs at the back of his neck. Glancing around but seeing no one, he waited for Spike to come to a stop next to him. "He's here isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is." Spike studied Tommy and smiled knowingly. Crowding Tommy in against the cool metal of the car, he asked, "Gets you hot, doesn't it? Knowing he's watching, knowing he could pounce at any moment."

"Shit," Tommy said, suddenly breathless. It really, _really_ did. 

Pressing their bodies together, Spike leaned in. Just before their lips met, Spike murmured, "Wanna give him a show, then? Probably too soon to tempt him from the shadows, but we could give it a shot."

"Fuck yeah," Tommy said.

Before Tommy could even blink, Spike had a grip on the back of his head and their lips were pressed together. Tommy melted against the side of the car and opened for Spike's tongue. He moaned into the kiss, heat spreading through his body like wildfire. 

_Shit_. He'd forgotten how much of a dominant fucker Spike was … at least with him. From the things Spike had said, both tonight and the last time they'd gotten together, not to mention the way Spike and Angel had interacted in the office earlier, Tommy got the distinct impression that with Angel, Spike was very much the sub. He had the bratty how-far-can-I-push-you-until-you-tan-my-ass act down cold.

Ripping his mouth from Tommy's, Spike stared into his eyes, steely blue gaze penetrating. Searching. "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours, pet?"

Tommy licked his lips. "How's this going to work? I mean, he dominates you, right? Is he going to dominate me, too?"

"Entirely up to you," Spike said. "Know he'd love to, but he'll respect your wishes if you only feel comfortable taking orders from me."

Taking a deep breath since he knew Angel could hear everything they were saying, Tommy admitted, "I don't know."

Spike leaned in for another kiss, then said, "That's perfectly fine." Stepping back, he took Tommy's hand and tugged him away from the car. "Come on."

They took the elevator to Angel's penthouse, and when the doors slid open, Tommy stepped out and looked around. "Wow. Nice."

"It's a bit of alright," Spike said with a shrug. "Too rarified for me, but it fits Angel's poncey tastes well enough."

Tommy chuckled, crossing to the wall of windows overlooking LA. "Him and Adam both. Adam would go fucking batshit over this view."

"That a fact?" Spike asked, nuzzling in behind Tommy's ear as he slipped an arm around Tommy's waist from behind.

Tommy stared at his reflection in the glass as he leaned back into Spike. Not seeing Spike's reflection even though he could feel him was just as trippy now as it had been in the elevator that first night.

Tommy tilted his head, giving Spike better access. Spike immediately took advantage, latching onto Tommy's neck and sucking. 

Going weak in the knees, Tommy sagged against Spike even more and mumbled a shaky, "Y-yeah."

"Mmm," Spike said, licking over the patch of skin he'd just sucked on. "Anything else they have in common?"

"Huh?" Tommy asked, thoughts scattered. 

Spike chuckled, sounding entirely too pleased with himself. "You, pet. Do Angel and Adam have an attraction to you in common, too?"

Tommy shrugged, thoughts snapping weakly into place. "We fucked around a bit back when we first met, but it ended when he met Sauli. They broke up earlier this year."

"And he hasn't come sniffing 'round again?" Spike asked, switching to the other side of Tommy's neck, a hand threading through Tommy's hair to tilt his head just how Spike wanted it. "Boy's a fool."

Huffing out a laugh, Tommy asked, "Why are we talking about this right now, anyway? Got a thing for him?"

The way Spike's arm tightened around Tommy's body and his hips pressed more firmly against Tommy's ass answered that question, even before Spike gave a verbal response. "Think about it. Me, you, Angel and Adam all tangled in a naked heap on Angel's king-sized bed. Would be bloody hot, yeah?"

Eyes slipping shut, Tommy shivered, picturing it. " _Fuck_."

"Exactly," Spike quipped.

The sound of elevator doors sliding open put Tommy on edge. Angel was there. Stepping back, Spike urged Tommy around with a hand on his shoulder. Looking past Spike toward the elevator, Tommy swallowed hard when he saw it was empty. He scanned the room, heartbeat quickening when he couldn't spot Angel anywhere. The fucker was goddamn good at the stalking thing. Fuck.

"Right, then," Spike said, pulling Tommy's attention back to him. "Returning to the question of who's allowed to do what with you. Vampires have perfect recall, so I remember your dos and don'ts from last time with stunning clarity, but for the benefit of everyone involved, we're gonna go over them again and work out what—if anything—has changed. And if there comes a point in time tonight that you feel comfortable taking orders from Angel too, just call him sir. Gets 'im going."

Tommy exhaled, some of the tension leaving his body. That worked for him. "Okay."

Slipping off his coat, Spike tossed it on a nearby chair, ignoring a growl that seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at once and reminded Tommy very vividly that he was dealing with two _vampires_. Holy fuck. He really was fucking insane.

Spike studied Tommy's face. "What's wrong?"

Tommy stalled. "What do you mean?" 

Instantly, Spike was inches away, eyes narrowed. His hand shot out, grabbing Tommy by the jaw and holding his head immobile. "You don't do that here. With me. No stalling, no lying, no omitting the truth or this is over, now. Understand?"

Fuck, he'd missed this. Missed someone being able to read him so well. He'd had a couple of Doms and one Domme over the years who came close, but they couldn't compete with supernatural senses.

"Yes," Tommy said. "Just… I was just, you know." He swallowed, knowing he wasn't making any sense. Taking a deep breath, he tried again. "You mentioned last time how … rough things got between you and Angel."

Spike dropped his hand, understanding dawning in his eyes. "And you're wondering how that's going to go with you here."

"Yeah." 

_To start with_ , Tommy added silently.

"No worries. Angel and I know how to control ourselves when we play with humans." Spike paused, then asked, "Anything else?"

Tommy relaxed a little and shook his head.

"Right, then," Spike said. "First off, I'm guessing you're still not into broken bones or bruises you can't hide. Or anything permanent."

Tommy nodded. "Yes."

"What about my bite? Want that again?"

" _Fuck_ yes," Tommy said immediately.

Spike's eyebrow quirked up. "That was fast."

"It was fucking amazing," Tommy said. So amazing that it was still one of his favorite go-to memories whenever he jacked off.

Spike grinned. "Good to know. What about Angel? Want his bite?"

Suddenly Tommy had an image of both of them biting him at once, and in a split second his cock went from semi-hard to able to pound bricks. Trying to play it cool, but knowing by the smirk curling the corners of Spike's lips that he was failing miserably, Tommy said, "That'd be cool. But only places I can hide the scar, like last time."

"Right. Anything new I should add to the list?"

Tommy nodded. "Spanking's totally on the table now."

Spike chuckled. "Figured as much."

"And breathplay." Tommy had never gone that far with a casual hookup before. He'd only done it with one partner, and only after being in a relationship with her for months. Casual or not, though, he figured if he could trust anyone to know when to stop, it was a vampire that could hear his heartbeat and smell his emotions. 

"You've been a busy boy since the last time we got together."

Tommy shrugged. "I've been to a few clubs and had relationships with people in the scene." Impulsively, he added, "I've got a safeword."

"Do you now? Let's hear it, then."

"Duke." 

An eyebrow quirked up, but Spike didn't comment on the strange choice of safeword. He did, however, ask, "And if you need things to slow down or pause?"

"Yellow."

"Good," Spike said. "That about cover it?" At Tommy's nod, Spike's eyes went dark and his voice dropped. "Strip for me, pet."

Tommy's heart pounded in his chest as he reached for the hem of his shirt, knowing he wasn't just stripping for Spike, but for Angel, too, even though he _still_ couldn't see the dude. It was exciting and nerve-racking all at once, which he suspected was the point. Foreplay, like Spike had said.

After the shirt cleared his head, Tommy tossed it aside and started on his jeans. Moments later, he was naked. And hard. _Fuck_ was he hard … and standing in front of a wall of windows. Holy shit. 

"Maybe we should take this to the bedroom…." Tommy trailed off as he glanced at the windows pointedly.

"Stay right where you are," Spike said firmly. Just like their only other night together, Spike circled him, inspecting him. A finger made contact with his left shoulder, trailing down his arm to trace the face tattooed there. "Duke, hmm? Met him once."

"No fucking shit?"

Spike smirked. "Was at one of those fancy Hollywood parties with my sire, Dru. He'd just wrapped up filming some flick or other. Seemed alright enough. Dru had her sights set on seducing James Dean, though, so we gave Johnny-boy a pass."

Tommy shook his head in amazement, momentarily forgetting his nudity, the windows, and Angel lurking in the shadows. "That's so rad, dude."

Spike stepped behind Tommy, finger trailing from Tommy's arm to his back, cutting a path across his shoulder blades to his other arm. Stopping there, Spike's fingers danced down and around Tommy's sleeve of tattoos as he chuckled. "Nice ink. Horror flick characters, though?"

Tommy grinned. "Horror movies took on a whole new meaning after I met you."

Grinning in return, Spike said, "I'll bet." Circling around to face him again, Spike said, "On your knees, boy."

Just like that, the reality of the situation snapped back into focus: he was alone and naked with two vampires in a secluded penthouse, about to get fucked and sucked. 

He couldn't fucking wait.

Cock twitching in anticipation, Tommy slid to his knees and looked up at Spike. 

Stepping in close, Spike cupped the side of Tommy's upturned face. "Such a pretty picture you make. Take me out."

Tommy bit his bottom lip to hold back a moan as he went to work on Spike's jeans. Once he had Spike out, he licked his lips and swayed a little toward the hard dick tantalizingly close to his face. He wanted it, but Spike hadn't told him he could have it yet.

When he couldn't take the waiting any longer, he asked breathlessly, "May I?"

"Yes," Spike said, threading his fingers through Tommy's hair.

Tommy opened wide as Spike pulled him in, and then his mouth was full of cock. He shuddered, eyes sliding closed as he finally set the moan free that had been trapped in his chest.

"That's it, boy," Spike said, hips thrusting. "Show me how good you've got at sucking cock. How much you love it."

 _Fuck_. He did, too. He really did. Moaning again, Tommy slowly sank deeper around Spike, opening his throat and suppressing his gag reflex.

Spike gasped and held Tommy's head immobile, not letting him back off until Tommy's eyes were watering and his lungs were burning. When Spike pulled back, he pulled all the way out and Tommy coughed, gasping for air as he fisted his hands on his thighs. He had to fight against the urge to take hold of himself and jack off right there. It was a close thing.

"Bloody hell, that's hot," Spike said. "Again."

Before Tommy had a chance to fully catch his breath, Spike's hand was back on his head, pulling him in. Doing his best to suppress his gag reflex again, Tommy opened wide and took Spike in. Again Spike held him in place until it was almost too much, then let him go completely. 

When Spike grabbed Tommy's head yet again, and a bit too soon, Tommy mumbled a desperate _Oh fuck_ that made Spike pause.

"Too soon?"

"No," Tommy said, panting for air. "Afraid I'm gonna shoot."

Spike grinned and pushed back into Tommy's mouth. "You do that, boy, there'll be consequences. And trust me, Angel and I can get … creative."

Tommy moaned around Spike just before Spike slid down his throat, blocking off his air. Spike's hand tightened in Tommy's hair in reaction and he groaned.

"Yeah," he said, voice breathy. "Just like that."

They continued that way until Tommy's throat felt raw, he was on the verge of coming untouched, and tears were streaming down his face from repeatedly having his air cut off. He didn't know what he was going to do if Spike made him do it again. 

Luckily, Spike sensed Tommy's dilemma, and when he pulled Tommy in, it was only close enough for Spike's cock to nudge his lips. "Lick me."

Eagerly, Tommy darted his tongue out, licking at the head. With murmured encouragement from Spike, Tommy swirled his tongue around the head, then down the length and back again before taking Spike into his mouth. He wrapped one hand around the base as his head bobbed up and down. 

It wasn't long before Spike was holding Tommy's head still again and fucking his mouth. With a groan, Spike's head dropped back and he asked with an edge of desperation, "May I come?"

Tommy's forehead crinkled in confusion for a second before he realized Spike wasn't asking him for permission. He was asking Angel.

From somewhere in the shadows, Angel said, "Do it. All over his face."

"Bloody—" Spike broke off and pulled out, jacking himself fast and hard while Tommy remained on his knees, fingers digging into his thighs to keep from touching himself.

The first splash of come hit Tommy high on his cheek, and he moaned, eyes closed, mouth open, taking everything Spike had to give.

When it was over, Tommy licked his lips, tasting Spike's release.

"Now lick it off him," Angel said, voice low. Commanding. 

Tommy shivered, knowing instantly he'd be calling Angel sir by the end of the night. He _wanted_ that commanding tone directed at him.

Eyes still closed, Tommy heard Spike drop to his knees and felt him take Tommy's face in his hands. And then Spike's cool tongue was on him, licking stripes of come off Tommy's face. He saved Tommy's mouth for last, and Tommy's breath caught in his chest as their lips met and slid against each other. When Spike's tongue licked along the line of Tommy's lips, Tommy opened to him and reached out, hands settling on Spike's hips to steady himself as the kiss deepened.

When they came up for air, Tommy opened his eyes to find Spike staring at him, pupils blown wide with lust. "On your feet, pet."

Tommy scrambled to his feet and Spike followed, pulling Tommy against him for another long, deep kiss. When Spike started backing him up, Tommy didn't even question it, too lost in the kiss, too lost in Spike for anything else to matter. It wasn't until his back hit cool glass that he snapped back to reality. 

Pulling his mouth from Spike's, Tommy started, "Spike—"

"Want to shag you up against this glass," Spike said, mouthing along Tommy's neck. "Let the whole world watch me bugger you."

"Yellow," Tommy blurted in abject fear after he made the mistake of looking over his shoulder. There was nothing between him and a dead drop except for a piece of fucking glass.

Spike tensed and lifted his head, studying Tommy's face as he inhaled Tommy's scent. "What're you afraid of?"

Tommy looked over his shoulder again and the world started to tilt. He had to swallow against the sudden urge to vomit before he could even try to explain. "I'm afraid of heights."

"Look at me," Spike said carefully, hand framing Tommy's jaw. When Tommy locked gazes with him, Spike asked, "This a hard limit or something you think you can get around with reassurances?"

"I'm, like, mind-numbingly afraid of heights. It's a phobia. Reassurances won't help. I've tried," Tommy said.

"Right, then," Spike said, slipping his arm around Tommy's waist and pulling him away from the window. "No window sex then."

Sighing in relief, Tommy held on to Spike. "Thanks."

Spike captured Tommy's lips in a kiss. "No worries. Hop up."

Tommy did, wrapping his legs around Spike's waist when Spike caught him. Tommy grinned, remembering how impressed he'd been the last time Spike had done that. Even though Tommy was taller now—almost the same height as Spike, in fact—Spike could still carry him around like he weighed no more than a feather. "Still fucking rad, man."

Spike laughed as he strode toward the bedroom. "If you think this is rad, you're going to love what Angel 'n I do to you later on in the shower."

" _Shit_ ," Tommy said, cock twitching between their bodies. 

When they reached the bed, Spike set Tommy down and Tommy glanced around the room. Just as he was trying to work up the courage to ask Spike if Angel was ever going to join them, Angel emerged from the shadows. Somehow, he looked even taller and more imposing than he had in the office earlier. Tommy wasn't sure if it was the predatory look in his eyes or the leather coat that had replaced his suit jacket, but either way, he was fucking _intimidating_.

Spike glanced over his shoulder and smirked. "Finally decided to join us, git?"

Faster than Tommy could blink, Angel was across the room and at Spike's side, hand spanning Spike's neck, forcing his head back. "Watch it, boy. In here you don't talk to me that way."

Tommy watched, fascinated as Spike moaned, a shudder working its way through his body, leaving him lax and practically hanging from Angel's hold.

Looking over at Tommy, Angel said, "Tommy, would you mind removing Spike's clothing? He needs to remember his place."

Heart racing, Tommy made a decision. "Yes, sir."

Angel smiled, pleased, and Tommy went to work stripping Spike bare. He started with Spike's Docs, pulling them off before sliding Spike's already open jeans down and off. Next, he grabbed the hem of Spike's shirt and lifted. Angel let go of Spike long enough for Tommy to get the shirt over Spike's head, and then his hand was back at Spike's throat. 

Gaze flicking to Tommy, Angel said, "Kneel in the middle of the bed, hands behind your back, while I deal with Spike."

Tommy scrambled to do as he was told, captivated as Angel used his hold on Spike to turn his head toward him. An instant before he kissed Spike, Angel's face shifted, and the kiss was full of tongues and teeth and blood and Spike moaning for more. 

Shoving Spike away, Angel licked his lips, shifting back to his human face. "On the bed, boy. Play with Tommy and make it good. I want a show." 

Tommy half expected Spike to make a smartass remark, but instead he climbed on the bed and knelt facing Tommy. Licking his lips clean of blood, Spike smiled. "Angel wants a show, pet. Let's give him one."

Fisting the hair at the back of Tommy's head, Spike pressed their mouths together, tongue thrusting, demanding entrance. Tommy gave it to him, melting into him even though Spike tasted like blood, or maybe because of it. He let Spike maneuver him onto his back, and when Spike followed him down, Tommy spread his legs, cradling Spike's hips between them. 

"Fucking hell, Tommy," Spike gasped, grinding down against Tommy, their erections sliding against each other. 

"Return the favor, Spike," Angel said, voice husky. "Suck him off."

"Oh god," Tommy said, reaching for the top of the mattress as Spike started kissing his way down Tommy's body. He remembered how good Spike was at sucking cock. He was going to need to hold on to something in order to keep from grabbing at Spike.

The second Spike's mouth closed around Tommy's cock, Tommy moaned, eyes fluttering shut.

"Open your eyes, Tommy," Angel said. "And look at me."

Tommy forced his eyes open and rolled his head to the side. Angel had pulled up a chair and was sitting slouched down, legs spread wide, one hand rubbing over his groin through his pants while the other gripped the arm of the chair. Fuck that was hot. 

Angel smirked. "Like what you see?"

Tommy licked his lips, gaze dropping to the bulge Angel was cupping and said, "Yeah. Fuck. Wanna see more."

Chuckling darkly, Angel unfastened his pants and spread the flaps apart. Tommy held his breath as Angel slowly pulled his cock out. Tommy's mouth watered at the sight of it, hard and thick and long. He wanted to suck it.

What he was thinking must have been evident on his face because Angel said, "Don't worry. You'll get a taste before the night's over."

Just then, Spike chose to hum around Tommy's length and Tommy arched off the bed, the vibrations sending sparks of pleasure shooting through him. Instantly, Spike's hands were on Tommy's hips, holding him down. 

Tommy whimpered and looked down the line of his body at Spike. 

"Eyes back on me, boy," Angel said, a note of warning in his voice. Tommy's eyes shot to Angel's and Angel said, "Don't look away again. I want to see how good Spike's making you feel."

Tommy was pretty sure he'd never been so turned on by someone staring at him. He was just glad neither of them had told him not to come. He wasn't sure how long he could last like this, with Spike's tongue and mouth licking and sucking him and Angel getting off on his fucking facial expressions.

As if reading his mind, Angel smirked. "Oh, and before either of you get any ideas, neither of you are allowed to come until _I_ say so.

Silently, Tommy cursed. Out loud, he said, "Don't think I can hold off. He's too fucking good at this."

Spike moaned around him and redoubled his efforts, sliding down Tommy's cock until Tommy felt it hit the back of Spike's throat, only to have Spike pull off and do it all over again.

"If you manage to hold off until I give you permission, I'll make Spike ride your cock before the night's out."

It was almost comical the way Spike's head shot up and whipped around to stare at Angel, clearly taken off guard. 

Tommy's gaze shifted between them, and even though he really, really wanted in Spike's ass, he felt it necessary to say, "Um, thanks, but if Spike doesn't want—"

"Oh I want," Spike said, gaze switching to Tommy. "It's just a rare thing that Angel allows it, is all. He's usually too possessive to let anyone near my arse."

"Go back to sucking," Angel said. "I want to watch Tommy try not to come."

"Oh fuck," Tommy said, shuddering as Spike sank back down around him and swallowed, throat squeezing Tommy's cockhead.

Before long, Spike had him writhing on the bed, hips trapped under his hands, legs twitching and randomly kicking out, eyes fighting to stay open and on Angel. 

"Please," Tommy begged, "Can't take anymore. _Please_ either let me come or tell him to stop."

"Not yet," Angel said with an evil smirk, lazily stroking himself.

Minutes passed, feeling like hours, before Angel got up from the chair and began to strip. Tommy watched hungrily as each article of clothing fell from Angel's body. Once he was naked, Angel climbed on the bed and knelt at Tommy's side.

Reaching out, Angel idly traced the scar on Tommy's inner thigh where Spike had bitten him years earlier. "Did it make you come when he bit you here?"

Having a feeling he knew where this was going, Tommy nodded eagerly. " _So_ fucking hard."

"Spike. Slide over," Angel said. 

Immediately, Spike pulled off and shifted around until he was kneeling at Tommy's other side instead of between his legs. 

"What—" Tommy broke off on a needy moan when two mouths began to take turns licking and sucking at his cock. His balls drew up and the base of his back started to tingle. He let loose a string of curses, warning them that he was going to come and couldn't stop it.

"Go ahead," Angel said, lifting his head. Spike followed suit and their faces shifted.

Tommy's back arched and he screamed as they leaned over his spread legs and sank their teeth into his inner thighs at the same time. As his orgasm crashed through him, he felt himself start to white out, heart pounding in his chest, too much pleasure, too much sensation hitting him all at once.

Spike felt Tommy let go, tasted the pleasure and submission in his blood, and moaned. It tasted better than the rarest blood Spike had ever sampled. Almost as good as slayer's blood. 

When Tommy's rapidly pounding heartbeat made it through the haze of _want-take-now_ fogging Spike's thoughts, Spike retracted his fangs and licked the holes from his bite until they closed. When Tommy's heart suddenly settled into a slow, steady rhythm, Spike lifted his head and stared at Tommy's face. The boy had passed out from pleasure.

Grinning, Spike looked at Angel, who grinned back, looking pleased with himself.

"Come here, boy," Angel growled.

He reached over Tommy's prone body and cupped the back of Spike's head, drawing him in for a kiss—lips, tongues, fangs and Tommy's blood. Soon enough, their own blood joined the mix, and Spike groaned into the kiss, wanting Angel inside of him _yesterday_.

When their lips finally parted, Spike panted, "Need you."

Angel dove over Tommy and tackled Spike. Impatiently, Spike spread his legs and wrapped them around Angel while Angel strained to get to the lube on the nearby nightstand. Somehow he managed, even with Spike licking and biting every inch of skin he could reach while lying on his back. 

After a cursory stretch of Spike's asshole, which was more about the tease than the need for Spike to be opened up properly, Angel thrust inside, taking him fast and hard. Spike arched under him and roared with pain and pleasure from the force of Angel's thrusts. 

Next to him, he vaguely heard Tommy's heartbeat pick up, and a few seconds after that, a quiet _Oh my god_ tumbled from Tommy's lips, but Spike was too busy getting rogered good and proper to pay it much mind.

"Grab his leg and hold it up," Angel said.

Tommy scrambled to comply, and Spike found himself pinned down, Angel's hands pushing down on his upper arms, Tommy holding one leg to his chest, Spike's other leg hooked over Angel's arm. He writhed and cursed and blindly grabbed at the sheets under him, but he couldn't get any leverage to fuck himself on Angel without hurting Tommy, which Spike was sure was the point. 

It didn't matter, though. With the way Angel was punching his prostate with every thrust, Spike was going to go off like a shot in no time.

"C'mon, Angel," Spike panted after long minutes of the torture. "Give it to me harder."

Angel hooked the leg Tommy was holding over his arm and told Tommy, "Get back so you don't get hurt."

Tommy pushed away, wiggling over to the other side of the bed. As soon as he was out of the way, Angel growled and pulled out. Spike flipped onto his stomach, barely making it before Angel pushed back into him, not giving Spike time to even get his legs under him. 

Grabbing a fistful of hair, Angel jerked Spike's head back and growled, "No coming until I do."

Spike snarled when Angel released him. He shoved up onto all fours between one thrust and the next, and then Angel was fucking him so fast and so hard that the bed rocked and the wall behind it shook with the force. Spike could smell excitement and fear pouring off Tommy, but he was too busy bracing himself against the headboard to look over and see for himself.

Finally, with one hand digging into Spike's hip and the other one braced on the bed, Angel sank his fangs into Spike's neck and came. Spike cried out in relief and climaxed, too. 

After a long moment, Spike sank down to the mattress face first and turned his head in Tommy's direction, eyes closed. Angel followed him down, fangs and cock still inside, and pushed his wrist in front of Spike's face. Spike sank his fangs in and moaned as Angel's blood hit his tongue, its power surging through Spike like a lightning bolt. 

As he and Angel finished feeding and began licking each other's wounds closed, Tommy said from the other side of the bed, "That was so fucking hot."

Licking his lips, Spike glanced over at Tommy and found him lying on his side, pupils dilated and cock at half-mast. Desire surged through Spike, and he felt Angel's nose nudge at the spot just behind his ear. 

"Stay put," Angel murmured. "I think it's time Tommy and I got better … acquainted."

Spike nodded, his brain too foggy from coming and from feeding on Angel to be capable of offering even a token protest, no matter that it was going to be pure torture to lie there and watch but not be allowed to touch. 

"Good boy," Angel said, pressing a kiss to the side of Spike's neck before sliding off him. 

Spike caught himself, thank fuck, just before he started to purr. That would've been bloody mortifying in front of a human, even one he liked as much as Tommy. 

Tommy's eyes widened as Angel slid off Spike and crawled over to him. The intensity of Angel's gaze, fixed solely on him, was … intimidating. Intimidating and fucking hot as hell. Without Angel needing to say a word, Tommy rolled onto his back and spread his legs. Angel took full advantage and settled between them, sitting back on his heels. Room-temperature hands slid up from Tommy's ankles to his knees and past, until they were fingering the recent bites on Tommy's inner thighs.

"Thanks to the magic of vampire saliva, these are mostly healed already," Angel commented idly, fingers running over them repeatedly. When Tommy started to squirm restlessly, Angel caught and held his gaze. "Lie still."

Tommy gasped, but stilled, even as sparks of lust shot through him. He knew from years of fingering the scar from Spike's first bite that a vampire bite became its own erogenous zone. Apparently that held true for still-healing bites too, because the longer Angel circled and rubbed over them, the more intense the need thrumming through Tommy became. 

Grabbing the sheets on either side of his hips in an attempt to hold still, Tommy moaned. "C-can't lie still much longer."

"I know." Angel's grin was sadistic. "And the second you move, I'm turning you over my knee."

"Oh god," Tommy said, want shuddering its way through his body.

"The longer you hold out, though," Angel said, "The better I'll make it for you. No talking either. I want your sounds, not your words."

"Hold on long as you can, pet," Spike encouraged. "His spankings are bloody amazing."

Tommy bit his bottom lip to keep from begging and squeezed his eyes shut, body tensing as he fought the urge to twist away and jerk off. 

"Christ, he's beautiful like this," Angel commented.

"Isn't he just?" Spike replied, voice laced with desire. "Should see him when he's all nicked up and covered in smears of blood. Makes _such_ a pretty picture."

Tommy groaned, cock twitching and leaking as they talked about him as though he wasn't there, Angel continuing to massage the bite marks on his thighs.

"He likes being sliced open and licked clean, hmm?"

The bed shifted a little, and suddenly Spike's voice was much closer, almost right in Tommy's ear. "So much. Took to it like he was born to it, he did. Wanted to tie him down and keep him like that forever. Just … play with him 'til he was wrecked, give him long enough to heal properly, then take him apart all over again."

Tommy cried out at the image Spike conjured and barely, _barely_ kept from moving. Panting, his eyes flew open and locked onto Spike's, so turned on that he could barely see straight.

"May I," Spike asked Angel, hand hovering over Tommy's body. 

From the corner of his eye, Tommy saw Angel nod. And then Spike was touching him, rolling and pinching his nipples before moving up to his hair. Spike pushed Tommy's fringe out of his face and leaned in, brushing cool lips across Tommy's. Spike's tongue dipped in when Tommy parted his lips, and Tommy whimpered brokenly into Spike's mouth, body strung so tight he was sure he was going to fly apart.

Spike pulled back and said, "Shh. Just lie back and take it like a good little sub. It'll be worth it. Promise."

Holding Spike's gaze, Tommy breathed out slowly and relaxed into the bed, then closed his eyes. He couldn’t escape the torture Angel's touch was inflicting, though, and before long he was again struggling not to move and as tense as a bowstring. 

"Spike," Angel said, voice rough. "Stroke him."

Tommy whimpered the instant Spike's fist closed around his dick and started sliding up and down his shaft. It was too much. He couldn't stay still any longer. Hips bucking up, he cried out in frustration as his eyes flew open.

Immediately all stimulation stopped, and in a blur of movement, Tommy found himself face down over Angel's lap. His legs were stretched out on the bed on one side of Angel, his chest and head on the other, and his erection was trapped between his stomach and Angel's bare thighs. He looked over and saw that Angel's back was resting against the headboard. Tommy pushed up onto his arms and discovered Spike lounging on his side facing them, a leering grin on his face. 

"Look pretty as a picture, you do, all laid out, waiting for Angel to give you a right proper spanking."

"Ready?" Angel asked. 

"Yeah," Tommy said breathlessly. "So fucking ready."

Angel ran a hand down Tommy's spine, beginning between his shoulder blades and gliding to the small of his back, where it settled and began rubbing in small circles. Tommy relaxed into it and the first smack took him by surprise. He made a shocked sound, even though the slap was light. Teasing. Almost a pat. The second was more of the same. The third stung a little and Angel was quick to massage it away. 

Tommy moaned and was rewarded with another—slightly harder—smack and more massaging. For a while Angel continued on that way, smack, rub, smack, rub, not following any particular pattern, either in speed, location or strength, until Tommy's ass and upper thighs were pleasantly warm and his cock was drooling all over Angel's bare thighs. 

"Spread your legs a little," Angel said, sounding just as turned on as Tommy felt. Not that Tommy had any doubt Angel was getting off on it; the hard-on pressed against his hip was proof of that.

The second Tommy spread his legs, Angel's hand was between them, rolling his balls. Tommy moaned and Angel went back to spanking him, the blows a little harder and a little closer together than before. Tommy had been so thoroughly warmed up that the pain translated to pleasure instantly, and he rocked his hips into Angel's thighs, needing friction of some kind.

Angel had other ideas, though, and the hand at the small of Tommy's back pushed down, forcing Tommy to still as he massaged the sting away again. "Kick and flail if you want, but keep your hips still. That cock belongs to Spike and me for the night. It doesn't get any stimulation we don't give it."

"Yes, sir," Tommy said, grabbing fistfuls of the sheets as he tried to control his need to rut into something. 

Several more slaps followed, harder this time and in quick succession, and then Angel was back to massaging. Tommy dropped his forehead to the mattress and groaned, lifting his ass into Angel's hand. 

"Please let me rub off on you," Tommy begged. "My dick's throbbing."

"No," Angel said, sounding entirely too pleased with himself. "I'll give you something to distract you, though."

"What?" Tommy asked, lifting his head.

Angel and Spike exchanged a look and Spike slid closer, hand reaching for his cock. Getting the idea, Tommy opened his mouth wide just in time for Spike to guide himself inside. Tommy moaned around Spike's cock, and Spike's hips canted forward, pushing himself in farther. 

"No biting in the heat of the moment, pet," Spike said, voice low.

Tommy hummed a reassurance and Spike cursed. Grabbing hold of Tommy's head, Spike sank in deeper. So deep, in fact, that it cut off Tommy's air and Tommy clutched at the sheets, fighting his gag reflex with everything he had. Angel's hand cracking across his ass broke his concentration, though, and he started choking. 

Spike pulled back until just the head was in Tommy's mouth. Tommy coughed and gasped around it for air. He no more caught his breath than Spike was fucking back in—shallow and fast this time—while Angel rained down smack after smack in a steady rhythm that had Tommy anticipating the next one and lifting his ass to meet it.

When his ass and thighs felt like they were on fire and he'd reached the point where it was too much but he didn't want it to stop, Tommy started kicking out at the bed and clawing at Spike's thigh and hand, unable to lay still but trying not to break the rule and grind down on Angel either. He cried out around a mouthful of cock as one particularly hard slap sent a shock of pain-pleasure surging through him, bringing him right to the edge of coming. 

Panicking because he hadn't been given permission to come yet, Tommy tried to squirm away and grab himself. Angel beat him to it, though, reaching between his legs to pull down on his balls. Tommy groaned and relaxed across Angel's lap, spreading his legs wider for him. 

"That's it, Tommy," Angel said, the pleased tone in his voice skittering through Tommy's system and making him shiver, even as he guided Tommy's hands behind his back and clamped one of his own over both Tommy's wrists to immobilize his arms. Next, Angel shifted one leg out from under Tommy's and dropped it over the backs of Tommy's knees, pinning his legs. 

"Give that last bit of control over to me," Angel said, voice low and soothing. "Let me have all of it."

Something snapped into place in Tommy's head and the last little bit of tension drained from his muscles. When Angel started spanking him again, pain and pleasure merged into one sensation that flooded every cell of his body and made him feel like he was floating despite being pinned down.

When Spike started thrusting into his mouth again, Tommy took him to the back of his throat. The fact that he couldn't get enough air only made him float higher.

Tommy lost time as sensation after sensation bombarded him, until he heard Spike say, "Think he's ready for your cock."

"Is that right?" Angel asked Tommy, one finger slipping between Tommy's ass cheeks to rub over his hole. "You want my cock inside you?"

"Fuck," Tommy slurred, licking saliva and precome from his lips when Spike pulled out of his mouth. "Yes."

Faster than his foggy mind could process, Angel and Spike flipped him onto his back, legs spread, with Angel kneeling between them and Spike straddling his hips. 

Blinking, Tommy ran his hands up Spike's bare thighs in wonder. "I'm really gonna get t'fuck you?"

Spike smirked. "No, _I'm_ going to fuck myself on you. _You_ are going to lie there and take it like a good little sub."

" _Fuck_ ," Tommy said, long and drawn out, as slick fingers worked their way into his ass.

"How much prep do you need?" Angel asked over Spike's shoulder as he fucked Tommy with his fingers. 

Tommy moaned, brain too hazy from the spanking and Angel's fingers to comprehend what Angel was asking him. "Huh?"

Spike snickered and pinched Tommy's nipples hard. Tommy grunted in pain and glared up at Spike, but it had the desired effect and cleared his head a little. 

When Tommy met Angel's gaze over Spike's shoulder, Angel clarified, "When's the last time you had a cock inside you?"

"A while," Tommy admitted, hips tilting to meet Angel's thrusts, which in turn caused his dick to rub against Spike's ass. God, he wasn't going to last two fucking seconds once they got started. "Need a little more stretching. Your cock's fucking huge."

Angel smirked and added a third slicked-up finger. At the same time, Spike braced himself over Tommy and leaned down, licking at Tommy's lips until Tommy opened for him. 

While they kissed, Angel finished prepping him. It wasn't long before Tommy felt a lubed cockhead pressing against his hole, and with a groan of need, he bore down, taking it inside. Angel worked his way in slowly but surely, until finally he stilled, hips pressed against Tommy's ass cheeks, which still felt like they were on fire from the spanking. 

"Oh my god," Tommy said into Spike's mouth, body shuddering at the _toomuch_ but oh-so-fucking-good-because-of-it stretch. 

"Feels incredible, doesn't it?" Spike asked, moving from Tommy's lips to his neck. "Being stretched around his enormous cock, 'specially when your ass is stinging from his hand."

" _Yes_ ," Tommy hissed, head pushing back to bare more of his neck for Spike.

While Tommy adjusted to his size, Angel pulled Tommy's legs up over his thighs, leaving Tommy with no traction for pushing or lifting himself. Tommy groaned when a lube-covered hand circled his cock and slicked it up. And then suddenly, Spike was pressing down onto him. 

Tommy arched and gasped. Even though Angel had just fucked Spike, he felt impossibly tight. "You didn't stretch—"

"Don't need it, pet," Spike said, voice tight as he forced himself down around Tommy. "Vampire. Pain gets me off, remember?"

"Oh fuck," Tommy said, eyes rolling back in his head and fingers digging into Spike's hips as Spike took him deeper and deeper into his body. "You're so fucking tight. Shit."

"He feels amazing, doesn't he?" Angel asked, nipping at the side of Spike's neck with blunt human teeth. "He was untouched when he was turned. It's like fucking a virgin every time."

Finally, Spike bottomed out on Tommy's cock and moaned, swiveling his hips a little and driving Tommy insane. 

He must've said something to that effect, because Spike chuckled and leaned down to nip at Tommy's bottom lip. "Now you know how I felt when I fucked your virgin ass the first time."

Tommy whimpered, the memories merging with the here and now, ramping up his need until he was squirming, trying to get off Angel's thighs so he could plant his feet on the bed and thrust up into Spike.

Fingers dug into his hips and Angel said, "Lie still and take it. You're here for our pleasure, boy."

Tommy whimpered but stilled, cock jerking and throbbing inside Spike's body. After a moment, Angel's fingers slipped from Tommy's hips to the back of his knees, and then Tommy's legs were in the air, pressed up against Spike's back, and Angel was thrusting into him, slow and steady. 

Seconds later, Spike began moving his hips, rocking forward, then sinking back again in time with Angel's thrusts. It was obvious this wasn't their first time in this position with a third person, and Tommy so wasn't fucking complaining. It was un-fucking-believable having a cock slide into him at the same time his cock slid into another ass. It all felt so good that he couldn't focus on one over the other, so he gave up trying and just lay back, hands dropping from Spike's hips to the bed as he let his body be used.

"Yeah, pet," Spike said, hands curling around Tommy's wrists and pinning them to the bed on either side of Tommy's head. "That's it. Gonna take you so high you never stop flying."

Faster and faster their bodies moved together, the push-pull of it combined with the slap of Angel's hips against Tommy's abused ass building up until Tommy began sobbing, head rolling from side to side. "Can't take anymore. Please."

Angel groaned, long and low. "Do it. Come in Spike's ass."

Tommy cried out, body locking up as his climax surged through him and he shot deep inside Spike's body. Vaguely he heard Spike curse and felt him fucking himself on Tommy's cock at a dizzying pace. At the same time, Angel's hips fell out of rhythm and he thrust in one last time before stilling.

Spike roared, and his release striped Tommy's chest and stomach. Angel dropped one of Tommy's legs and Tommy forced his eyes open to find Angel's demon face firmly in place and his fangs deep in Spike's shoulder.

Reaching clumsily for Spike, Tommy gasped, "Please."

Spike's golden gaze pierced his for a split second before he grabbed hold of Tommy's forearm and leaned forward, sinking his fangs into Tommy's wrist.

Tommy screamed as another orgasm ripped through him, hot on the heels of the first. He came mostly dry, still buried in Spike's ass. His own ass clamped down around Angel and Angel groaned in response.

Eventually, Spike withdrew his fangs and shifted back to his human face, licking the bite closed on Tommy's wrist while Angel did the same with Spike's shoulder. Afterwards, Spike dropped forward, blanketing Tommy's body with his own. Angel followed him down, and Spike must have been holding them both up, at least partially, because Tommy didn't feel crushed in the least. 

"Jesus," Tommy said a moment later, voice slurred, limbs like jello and brain fuzzy.

Spike snickered. "You don't believe in Jesus."

Tommy shrugged, or at least, attempted one. It resembled a twitch more than anything. "Maybe not, but I'm pretty fucking sure I just had a religious experience anyway."

Angel snorted against Spike's skin and suddenly they were all laughing. Tommy's was high and giddy the way it got when he and Adam smoked pot together. It _felt_ a little like he'd just smoked pot, actually.

When the laughter died out, Spike wiggled a little between Tommy and Angel. "Going to get off me anytime soon? Might not need to breathe to live, but the human underneath me does."

Angel sighed and pulled out of Tommy's ass. Spike followed suit, pulling up and off Tommy's cock, and then Tommy was lying in the middle of a vampire sandwich, pretty sure he was never going to move again.

"Seriously, guys, that was fucking amazing," Tommy said, opening his eyes to stare at the ceiling in hazy wonder.

"Seconded," Spike said as he grabbed a bottle of water off the nightstand. 

While Angel lifted Tommy's head, Spike held the bottle to Tommy's lips. 

"Thirded," Angel said.

Spike rolled his eyes while Tommy drank. "Thirded's not a word."

"Like seconded is," Angel threw back.

"Look it up, git," Spike retorted.

Angel's eyes narrowed and he growled. 

Pushing the bottle away from his mouth, Tommy licked his lips and chuckled, repeating his earlier sentiment. "You two are completely fucked up, you know that?"

"Maybe, but at least we're not completely fucked out," Spike said, putting the bottle back on the nightstand. Voice dropping low, he turned back toward Tommy and added, "Least, not yet," then licked at one of Tommy's nipples. 

Not even that could get Tommy going again, though. He was literally fucked out. He started to shake his head, but had to stop and grab it to keep the room from spinning. He wasn't sure if it was a result of getting so far into his own headspace, or blood loss from repeatedly being fed from, or a combination of both. Either way, he was nowhere near up for another round.

"No way," Tommy said. "You two go for it. I'll just lie here and pass out for, like, the next twelve hours or so."

"No worries, pet. We've got all night. Rest up and when you wake up, we'll see about getting some food into your delectable little body." With an evil gleam in his blue eyes, Spike smirked. "And then we have a date with the shower."

Eyelids growing heavier by the second, Tommy tried to keep them open but just couldn't manage it. Around a yawn, he asked "What?" in confusion, then remembered Spike's earlier comment about the three of them in the shower together. For some reason, the image that kept coming to mind was of them holding him up and both fucking his ass at once.

Shaking his head slowly, he fought the oblivion calling to him in order to mumble, " 'M not into DP."

"Shh," Spike said, licking a stripe up the side of Tommy's neck to his ear. Softly, he said, "Not what I meant."

Sinking into sleep fast, Tommy moaned and stretched his neck, giving Spike better access. He was vaguely aware of Angel's tongue joining in on the other side of his neck and struggled to stay conscious, enjoying the sensations. He tried to ask what Spike did mean, but all that came out was a garble of unintelligible words and another breathy moan.

"I haven't had a turn with your mouth yet." Angel had apparently figured out what Tommy was trying to ask. "And Spike hasn't had a turn with your ass, so we're going to carry you in there and hold you suspended on your back between us while he fucks your ass and I fuck your mouth."

Tommy tried to offer up a _Yes, please_ , but that didn't make it out of his mouth either. He was pretty sure it didn't matter, though. They could probably smell how much he wanted it, and if not, he'd damn well tell them once he had enough strength to do more than lie still and pass out. 

As he drifted off on a cloud of pleasure—and the promise of more to come—the last thing Tommy was aware of was the bed shifting, filthy curses, and wet-sounding kisses.

 

-The End


End file.
